Gargoyle's Quest II
Gargoyle's Quest II, known as Red Arremer II (レッドアリーマーII) in Japan, is a game that is part of the Gargoyle's Quest spin-off series of the Ghosts 'n Goblins franchise.thumb|335px|right|Gameplay It is an NES video game released in October of 1992. Despite being the second game in the series, it is actually a prequel to Gargoyle's Quest for the Game Boy and features a similar gameplay style, which combines RPG elements with side-scrolling action. Characters * Firebrand * Lucifer * Breager * King Morock - Morock ruled over the town of Etruria, where Firebrand trained daily to become a true warrior. When Breager's black light struck, the King didn't survive its power. Firebrand who was away fetching the Argob's Pot to prove his worth escaped the Black Light, and seeing he had succeeded, Morock granted Firebrand the Spectre's Fingernail, which enhanced the Red Demon's powers, shortly before perishing. King Morock looks identical to Astaroth; however, this is unlikely to be him since this game takes place well before his death. * King Barr - Barr ruled over the Town of Gibea, the nearest one to Etruria. Firebrand is sent by Morock to Gibea and finds Barr locked by the effects of the Black Light. With some help, Firebrand manages to unlock Barr's magic and receive his power to continue in his journey. * King Darkoan - Darkoan is the present King of the Ghoul Realm. Thought dead after the attack of the Destroyers, he is freed of their grasp by Firebrand, and once Breager is defeated, he offers Firebrand Earth to rule over. * Hooded Demon - a common, easy-to-kill enemy that rises up unexpectedly from the ground beneath Firebrand's feet. * Nagus - a green serpentine boss wearing orange pauldrons and bracers, Nagus fires three small orbs at the player, each branching off in separate directions. Firebrand can easily jump over them, and the single bouncing fireball he fires can be avoided by running under it. * Death Balloon - a green blowfish with arms inhales air at Firebrand to suck him in, then blows three bubbles at him that cause the boss to shrink. After he is defeated, Firebrand learns the ability Blockbuster. * Sand Frog - desert boss is immune to shots when he moves back and forth like liquid. He will deploy small versions of himself from his brain to attack when he does so. The little sand frogs stick all over Firebrand and prevent him from jumping, so that the boss can become solid and charge at him with a headbutt. After he is defeated, Firebrand gets the Gremlin Stick. * Twin Guardian - two flying blue demon bosses have a varied arsenal of attacks but move very slowly, with one exception. They can link to each other, which gives them the ability to swoop down quickly or turn into a tornado that fires moon-shaped beams in random directions. For beating them, Firebrand obtains the Candle of Poltergeist. * Doppelganger - a boss that injures Firebrand only when Firebrand attacks him while he is looking like him. When he shows his true form, Doppelganger resembles a purple ghost. He is the fastest boss in the game. * Goza - the demon responsible for the awakening of Breager and his troops. He is a gigantic gold and blue armored snake demon with a red crystal in the center of his forehead. Goza wishes to destroy the world, and is aware Firebrand could become the legendary Red Blaze. He tries to stop Firebrand from fulfilling the legend, but falls against his might. Story It is said that long ago, before human beings even appeared, Firebrand lived in the town of Etruria, training himself to become a true warrior. On the day of his ultimate test, the town is swept away by the "Black Light" and all of its inhabitants, including King Morock, die. Firebrand finds out this destruction is being perpretated by the foreign invader army of King Breager, ruler of destruction. Firebrand manages to destroy King Breager after overcoming several tests and becoming the legendary "Red Blaze", that swept away the Black Light threatening the Ghoul Realm by enveloping the world in flames. Firebrand earns the gratitude from the ruler of the Ghoul Realm, and is offered the Human Realm to rule over (it is just said it is a beautiful land, "under construction"). It is said the legend of Red Blaze is passed to generation after generation, and no closure on Firebrand's offer to become king of the Human Realm is given. Gameplay The gameplay is almost identical to the previous Gargoyle's Quest game. Traversing the Ghoul Realm is done via an overhead map view while action areas, such as dungeons and bridges, are side-scrolling. A few minor differences between this game and the original Gargoyle's Quest are the lack of random encounters and the addition of the Magic Tornado. Red Arremer also moves much faster on the overhead map than he did in the first game. Though the game was released in 1992, it still utilized a lengthy password system. Game Boy Version In Japan in 1993, barely a year after its original release, a Game Boy port was released entitled Makaimura Gaiden: The Demon Darkness (魔界村外伝 THE DEMON DARKNESS). It featured minor changes, such as two new levels. Credits NES Version Planner: Ryo Object Designer: Takepong, Katu-M, Wild Cats, Mura Scroll Designer: Yuki, Rinda, K・Togo, Joe・Y Programmer: Cuty Ueyama Sound Compose: Sato Presented by: Capcom Character Gallery Image:GQII_Morock.png|''King Morock'' Image:GQII_King_Barr.png|''King Barr'' Image:GQII_Hooded_Demon.png|''Hooded Demon'' Image:GQII_Nagus.png|''Nagus'' Image:GQII_Death_Balloon.png|''Death Balloon'' Image:GQII_Sand_Frog.png|''Sand Frog'' Image:GQII_Twin_Guardian.png|''Twin Guardian'' Image:GQII_Doppelganger.png|''Doppelganger'' Image:GQII_Goza.png|''Goza'' Sprites and Screenshots Image:SandFrog.gif|Sand Frog Image:GQIITitleScreen.png|NA Title Screen Image:Etruria.png|Etruria Village Box Art Image:GQIIJapan.png|''Japan'' NES Image:GQIIJapanGB.png|''Japan'' Game Boy Image:GQII_NES_Box.png|''U.S.'' Image:GQIIEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise and Advertisement Image:GQII_GB_Guidebook.png|Keibunsha Game Boy Guidebook Image:GQII_Ad.png|''Advertisement'' External Link The Gargoyle's Quest II Shrine Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Games Category:Horror Games Category:NES Games Category:Games Category:Game Boy Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action-Adventure Games